gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Game of Thrones: Music from the HBO Series - Season 7
Game of Thrones: Music from the HBO Series - Season 7 was composed by Ramin Djawadi and released on September 29, 2017. It was preceded by Game of Thrones: Music from the HBO Series - Season 6, released in 2016, and followed by For the Throne: Music Inspired by the HBO Series Game of Thrones, released in 2019. Track list Themes & Motifs Introduced Where These Tracks Appear # "Main Titles": In the opening credits of every episode. Contains the Game of Thrones theme. # "Dragonstone": Daenerys and her retinue arrive at Dragonstone (Dragonstone). Contains the Dragon theme, the Dragon Flight motif, Daenerys Targaryen's theme, and the Game of Thrones theme. # "Shall We Begin?": Closing credits of (Dragonstone). Contains the Dracarys theme, the Dragon Flight motif, and the Dragon theme. # "The Queen's Justice": Closing credits of (The Queen's Justice). Contains House Lannister's theme. # "A Game I Like To Play": Littlefinger manipulates Sansa into believing Arya is the enemy (The Dragon and the Wolf). Contains the Conspiracy theme and House Stark's theme. # "I Am The Storm": Euron's fleet attacks Yara's fleet (Stormborn). Contains House Greyjoy's theme, Euron Greyjoy's theme, and House Martell's theme. # "The Gift": Euron Greyjoy parades through Kings Landing with his gifts (The Queen's Justice). Contains House Greyjoy's theme and Euron Greyjoy's theme. # "Dragonglass": Jon shows Daenerys the Dragonglass mine (The Spoils of War). Contains the Dragonglass theme, the White Walkers' theme, and Jon and Daenerys' theme. # "The Spoils Of War (Part 1)": Daenerys with Drogon and the Dothraki attacks the Lannister and Tarly forces (The Spoils of War). Contains the Dragon theme, the Dracarys theme, the Dragon Awe motif, the Dothraki's theme, and House Lannister's theme. # "The Spoils Of War (Part 2)": Daenerys with Drogon and the Dothraki attacks the Lannister and Tarly forces. Bronn uses the Scorpion. Jaime charges Daenerys (The Spoils of War). Contains Queen Cersei's theme, House Lannister's theme, and Daenerys Targaryen's theme. # "The Dagger": Littlefinger tearfully begs for mercy after being charged with several crimes, betraying Ned Stark among them, but Sansa has Arya slit his throat (The Dragon and the Wolf). Contains the Conspiracy theme. # "Home": Arya returns to Winterfell (The Spoils of War). Sansa and Arya make up and remember their father (The Dragon and the Wolf). Contains House Stark's theme. # "Gorgeous Beasts: Jon meets Drogon (Eastwatch). Contains the Dragon theme and Jon and Daenerys' theme. # "The Long Farewell": Cersei exacts revenge on Ellaria & Tyene Sand (The Queen's Justice). Contains Queen Cersei's theme. # "Against All Odds": The battle on the frozen lake. Jon and his fellows are surrounded by wights. Daenerys then comes in and saves them with her three dragons. However, Viserion is killed by the Night King (Beyond the Wall). Contains the White Walker Power motif, the White Walkers' theme, the White Walker Arrival motif, the White Walker March, Jon Snow's theme, the Dragon theme, Jon and Daenerys' theme, the Dragon Landing motif, and Daenerys Targaryen's theme. # "See You For What You Are": Daenerys speaks with a injured Jon in a ship cabin (Beyond the Wall). Contains Jon and Daenerys' theme. # "Casterly Rock": Tyrion's plan and sacking of Casterly Rock (The Queen's Justice). The Unsullied stand guard at the walls of King's Landing (The Dragon and the Wolf). Contains the Dracarys theme and House Lannister's theme. # "A Lion's Legacy": Played during sacking of Highgarden (The Queen's Justice). Contains House Lannister's theme and Queen Cersei's theme. # "A Message For Cersei": The "Queen of Thorns" confesses to Jaime Lannister (The Queen's Justice). Contains House Lannister's theme. # "Ironborn": Closing credits of (Stormborn). Theon speaks to Jon (The Dragon and the Wolf). Contains House Greyjoy's theme. # "No One Walks Away From Me": Jaime leaves Cersei (The Dragon and the Wolf). Contains House Lannister's theme and Queen Cersei's theme. # "Truth": Bran sees Rhaegar and Lyanna's secret ceremony and Jon and Daenerys make love on a boat (The Dragon and the Wolf). Contains Jon and Daenerys' theme and the Game of Thrones theme. # "The Army Of The Dead": The White Walkers arrive at Eastwatch and the Night King flies in on Viserion and causes this section of the Wall to fall. The Army of the Dead then marches south through the Wall. Also end credits theme (The Dragon and the Wolf). Contains the White Walkers Approaching motif, the White Walkers' theme, the White Walker Power motif, and the Game of Thrones theme. # "Winter Is Here": Winter arrives in King's Landing (The Dragon and the Wolf). Contains the Game of Thrones theme. Songs featured in trailers * "Light of the Seven" by Ramin Djawadi See also * References Category:Soundtracks Category:Music